Angy and the Pests
by BeruKana
Summary: Filled with Randomness and Pests! That you'll have to call PEST CONTROL right away! With a bit of gender bent!


Hiyawdie! So, this is going to be my first ever fic! I'm so in love with Oggy and the cockroaches so I thought that I should do this! It's nothing big, but nothing small as well.. Here I go again.. WAHAHA. Well, I just hope y'all like this! I gave my best and hope it was enough! -^_^- Thanks guys in advance! * jumps off a chair * I can never go for buildings.. I still have to write this! -^_^- WAHAHA! Okay enough me talking! Hope you guys, Enjoooy! ER! NOOOT YEEET! You see, I made them in **ANIME FORM**! And OGGY AND JACK ARE GONNA BE **LADIES**! But Joey, Dee Dee and Marky are still **GUYS**! Why? I think it might be more easier to put romance in this so I made it like that! X'3

Okay, it's going to be like this!

Oggy is the lead girl. Her name is going to be **Angy**. WAHAHA. It's _pronounced_ as **An-ji**! Ooh and she's just **14**!

He- I mean, she's still the same! The all day long sitting infront of the T.V. and would sometimes do some house hold work kind of girl. But she doesn't go around chasing the cockroaches (boys) with a fly swat anymore! Cause their humans! (anime actually :3) And you won't go fly swatting guys because you're mad right? Or maybe that's a good idea? -^_^-

The booooys! (_reminds me of 'The Boys' by Girl's Generation! K-POP lovers out there! Let us UNITE!_)

The BOYS are going to be siblings. So there is going to be a twist in the story. Instead of the BOYS living with Angy, Angy would be living with the boys! So did you guys get it? Maybe not.. I'am a confusing confused person! So I'll explain further!

So now, the boys are the one's owning the place and Angy's the one living with them. Vice versa of the cartoon. -^_^-

**Joey (15)** - the oldest but the smallest. He's the master mind of every disaster. (LIKE ALWAAAYS) He loves money cause he loves spending them all on those tricky-impossible-you'll-never-ever-get-one-of-the se-cute-plushies-as-in-ever cranes.

**Dee Dee (14)** - If you ever need your refrigerator vacuumed, he's the man you need! His stomach never stops not even in a blue moon.

**Marky (14)** - the youngest but the tallest. The suave, cool dude of the trio. He loves to hangout and party with ladies! That is, after they pranked, messed up and ruined Angy for the day.

**Jackie (girl version of Jack) (23)** - She's still the hot tempered, shout here and there chick. She hates the boys so much that she cursed their mother for making them exist. She's smart and would always devise (FAILURE) gadgets to destroy the boys.

I drew their **appearances**.. -^_^-;; I pasted the link of my blogspot account but every time I save.. POOF! It vanishes.. Ah! I know! Please just message me! I would reply as fast as I can!

So now, I PROMISE! We can.. finally start! \(TTWTT)/

Disclaimer: I do not own Oggy and the Cockroaches! And that includes our Charlie's Devils! Joey, Dee Dee and Marky! -^_^-

* * *

**School is over! And Angy is now ready to party with her T.V. all day and night! But, her mom's company was suddenly moved to some far away city and she had to come with her. Her mom was so busy with work that she had to rent a hotel near her working place. Her mom, not wanting her to be alone, decided to just rent a room rather than buying a place. It wasn't too long til she found one! And the house looks nice and so the owners must be too, Angy's mom thought. But, what she didn't know that it was disaster domain! And Angy never knew that her summer, would turn out to be a living hell. And that's just the beginning.**

**ANGY AND THE PESTS**

_Disas-Chap-ter 1  
_

**Angy's POV**

The kitchen's a mess, the toilet's a mess, the halls, the walls, everything! These boys seriously needs discipline! NO! AUTHORITARIAN PARENTING! I'd prefer a bratty baby here than those monsters! I can feel wrinkles growing all over me.. I feel like I've lived my life long enough that I wanna die already. Augh, I'm so tired. And I'm supposed to have a movie marathon with Jackie later. Wah. Well, nothing sleep can't cure!

BRANG! CLACK! BRRRSSSH!

Meh. Sleep doesn't last long here. With those disaster freaks around? Impossible and I bet my life on it.

I was about to stand up and check what the commotion was all about when suddenly I felt like I made the biggest mistake of my life. That is, to lie down on the couch like nothing bad is coming for me.

W-what..!? GAH! The couch fell and I fell with it. And cupcakes, it hurts!

"HAHA!? Hey, Dee! We were going to splash some water on her first! You got too excited!" said the king of mayhem.

"Really? Hahaha! Sorry! It would've been funnier if she was dripping wet huh?" replied the gluttonous jerk.

"Yeah, nothing beats a good o'l ice cold morning shower." And the king of terror laughed maniacally.

I didn't know renting a room could be this troublesome! REALLY! And I never known that such a rude, ice cold welcome exists. Well. at least now I know it does.

"Hey, where's Marky? Don't tell me his out flirting with boobies again." the demon king said to his gluttonous minion who is now splashing cold water all over me.

"Hmm? No.. he went to the market. Maybe he wanted to buy more hair spray?" the food black hole said as he scratched his head.

"H-HEY! DON'T TELL ME HE USED MY SAVINGS!" I shouted as I stood up and squeezed my clothes to dry.

"Of course it's your savings! it's like our bank y'know.." jerk face numero uno said as he gave me a 'thumbs down' before running off to cause more trouble. When will I experience peace once again!? Probably when their madness kills me. Yeah, not too long now, Angy.

So yeah, I chased after those jerks and maaaaan! I'm beat as an egg! But hey! At least this serves as exercise! **Torture Exercise** to be exact. I tripped, fell, rolled over all kinds of platforms and I still didn't get them. Oh, c'mon! How slippery could this trouble makers be..!?

After hours of trying to end the suffering, I gave up. I was meant to suffer my whole life. But.. all I did was get my classmate's jelly belly. Well! Just so you know! It was rightfully mine but he stole it! So, I just stole it back! So this must be karma huh? It's too much! And karma happens once! Not every SINGLE day!

"Hey.."

UAAAH! It really caught me off guard! So, guess what! I tumbled over and over again the staircase! And to my surprise.. I'M ALIVE! AND UNBROKEN!? WHAT LUCK! TAKE THAT KARMA!

"What's up with that? I didn't even do anything, you hopeless idiot." the almighty disaster emperor showed his tongue and made a disgusting face.

"Why you!? When I get there I'm gonna rip off your face!" I shot him a 'your dead' look cause I'm globbing serious.

"Psssh, how lame can you be? Dork of all dorks?" he said as he gave me one of his mischievous smiles. That only means one thing..

"What are you up to this time?" Ugh. Great. Ask for your own doom.

"Nothing extravagant.." and he closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

"What do you mean..?" I said with fear. There's something wrong.. I can feel it.

"Oh, I forgot. You're dumb." he took a step backward and walked off lazily.

I hate talking to that boastful, violent, good for nothing king of jerks. So far, I hate him the most. Since the very first day I stepped foot in this horrible place, I knew I'd hate him. And I did. So much. Ooh, and add those two? A perfect mixture for an apocalypse.

After that, I haven't seen the rowdy ruff boys again. So, I decided to clean things up, organize, make this place worthy again. The only redeeming feature of this house now is the outside. You'll be fooled by its looks.. but you never will know what lies beyond that treacherous, deceiving door. I guess.. people must not know how evil the people here are? How unbelievably unstable and crazy the owners of this here, lovely house. Mom, you should have let me stay with you. Since it's vacation and I don't have school, I think I can handle a hotel room as long as it has a television. Mom, you don't know what you've gotten your daughter into. Life. Would. Always. Smash. You. In. The. Face. Cause. You. Stole. Jelly Belly.

I cleaned for about 4 hours straight. Somehow, I felt very happy that the air is once again fresh from the trouble those pests have caused. Some clothes are stuck in the toilet! What the heck is wrong with those head of theirs? And who the hell would put used socks in the freezer? Ugh, I shouldn't be overly dramatic about these kind of things anymore.. it's what composes my daily life already.

"Woo! Have we entered the wrong house?" a voice I haven't heard since morning said.

"Heh? No, no. It's just our maid doing her job as always. She deserves a good prank." the ruler of madman wonderland said.

"Don't you guys involve my food in it! These are my precious, yummy.." the ever hungry glob trailed off from his sentence and started munching the food he bought with my money like he haven't eaten in ages.

"No, no.. something simple." the king looked at his brothers with a creepy expression. And they just nodded and I didn't get why.

After that, king of jerks turned to look at me. So I looked at him as well. He didn't say anything so neither did I. I was thinking that maybe he was engaging a staring contest with me, but I blinked like 6 times already and he haven't said anything about winning anything. He's just staring. And Yep. It's making me VERY uncomfortable! I prefer them making all sorts of mayhem and would not even paying attention to me and my wise words... and to even think that the mayhem god is staring at you for about 45 seconds.. I'd rather be invincible!

I was about to open my mouth when suddenly a pillow magically flew right to my face. Yeah, should've known that was coming.

"You icky-yucky servant. Staring right into your masters eyes. You should be ashamed of yourself..." he threw another pillow before leaving me there, frozen from his remark.

"You shouldn't have looked at him like that you know, you dumbo." the flirt here and everywhere jerk said as he followed his demonic brother. What a pain. I didn't want to stare at him.. As if I would! I even told you guys! Right!?

When those two left, caveman was telling that I'm fat and chubby. THOSE... UGH! I've had enough! My insult vocabulary is seriously running out! Even though he just doesn't gain any weight despite how much of a banquet he eats.. that's just extraordinarily mean and I mean it. TT_TT

**Dee Dee's POV**

Yum! I just love food. I don't know what'll do if food never existed, I'd go cannibal for sure. Sometimes, I even thought of marrying food, but that's illegal. A million of wives at the same time? That's a sin. So, I'll just keep my tight friendship with them I guess. Speaking of which, I should probably put the remaining food I bought at the ref. Wouldn't want to spoil our friendship with food, would we? Definitely not.

As I was heading towards the kitchen, I saw Joey exit the kitchen with a lot of forks and spoons. He's probably going to get back at that chubby, clumsy, ugly girl. Well, that's none of my business, cause I have to put my babies into that refrigerator.

As I was doing my business with my love ones, Marky was busy sweet talking some boobies again. That guy never learns. Dating girls who only knows how to be fat and ugly..yuck.

Food is love. Yep. No one can ever defeat food inside my heart. Even some ugly, chubby, kind of alieny girl can't do anything about it.

That's probably why I don't understand those two. Haaaah? Understanding is for DORKS! Imma eat food again. I suddenly felt hungry by understanding, understanding.

**Marky's POV**

Talked to this Italian girl. She said she liked me the first time she saw me. Well, she's kinda beautiful? Who am I kidding? She's uglier than that ugly maid of ours. I'll only agreed to date her cause she has big boobs. Ah! I know! I'll just tell her I'll die on our date! Cause, I have that kind of disease that kills anyone on their dates! Yeah! That'll get her off my case! Yeah! You always know what to do, Marky.

GUUUAAAAAAH!

Hahaha, that Joey did something again huh? That guy really knows how to ruin someone's life.

Ah! My ringtone? Is she calling again?

"Hello. Hey. I'll die on our date." I straight forwardly said. The thought of sweet talking her much longer could be bad to my health.

"What!? MAR-MAR!?" unexpectedly that was not her voice.

"Wha- MOM!?" Yes, it had to be my mom.

"You will die!? When is that date!? Huh!? Are going to kill yourself!? Say something!" she screamed with all her might that I think my eardrums just packed their bags and was ready to leave.

"Mom. That was a joke. You see, I really don't like this girl and I said yes to her but I really don't want to go with her... blablablabla."

"You'd better not break that girl's heart!" There she goes.. that girls are so fragile, be careful with them blalalabalalaa..

"Mom, what if she's UGLY?" I emphasized that part so she'll know how hard it is for me to compliment that girl cause there's really nothing or anything I can compliment except her big boobs.

"Even so! You've told every girl that she's ugly ever since preschool! Don't you know what being beautiful is all about at all?" Beautiful... if she has an attractive face, boobs, has a bump.. yeah.

"Yeah. I have to-"

"Do you really?" ...Yes, no... I don't know..?

"BRRRRRRRHGHHSHHH! RRRRSSSH! T-the reception is getting kinda lost.. I-I'll c-contact you later, m-mom! B-by-eeee!" I didn't wait for her reply cause she would just scold me for trying to dodge this conversation of ours. But, you know.. I think I had enough of girls for one day. But tomorrow for sure, I'll sort it out. What's beautiful from ugly.. baaalalalalablaaa. Gonna sleep now. Chao. Love you. If you're a girl. If you're a man, forget what I said. Night.

**Joey's POV**

Glad that's over. Her room is full of idiotic cooties and such. I should burn her room one time. That'll be fun to watch. Haahaa. I could even laugh at her pathetic ugly crying face. Now, that's just sweet that I could just skip dessert. I should probably write that down on my prank journal, in case I forgot.

Well that's all there is to do. I should sleep now, so I can save up enough energy to torment her even harder tomorrow. Ah, why is life so good? Bad Night.

BAM! BAM! BAAAAAM!

"WHY YOU! YOU NEVER STOP DO YOU!? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH THOSE FORKS AND SPOONS! WELL, MAYBE NOT THE SPOONS.. BUT THE FORKS! GOOD THING I GOT OUT OF BED IN TIME! GRRRRR... DO YOU HEAR ME..!?"

"Awww, that's too bad. Don't worry next time, I promise to put traps all over your room so I won't miss anymore okay? A terrible night to ya. May you at least die in your dreams." I turned off the lights and finally headed off to sleep.

"HEY, YOU THINK I'M DONE WITH YOU!? GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE!" Tsk. what's up with this bumbling idiot? If I could, I would kill her.. but.. I'm too tired.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait." I scrambled out of my bed as if I was walking zombie. This dork is really getting to my nerves.

I reached for the door and finally opened it.

"FINALLY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU GOT ME INTO! IF THAT HAPPENED TO YOU, WHAT WOULD-" And she slowly became wobbly as an idiot jelly and bam. She's knocked out. Good. Nothing sleeping gas can't handle.

I was about to go back to bed when I suddenly remembered. Where are my manners? You don't go sleeping without saying bad night and terrible dreams. Or did I? Nah, but that's kinda old fashioned what I did there. Hmmm? Well, this might work.

I leaned down to her and whispered, "Hey, have a sweet nightmare. I hope I'll be there to make it even better." And I slammed the door and I think I might have hit her face cause she was facing the door when she fell, oh well. Her face is already ugly. What's the difference?

**Jackie's POV**

I totally hate traffic. Well, not as much as I hate those three filthy, stinking goblins. Augh, I'm gonna be late! And it's not only that.. it's because I can't stand the fact that those witches are messing up the house! Well who can watch a movie with in a pig pen!? And of course! Let's not forget their messing up Angy! I wonder how she can survive that kind of torment? I should congratulate her and maybe buy her a diploma.. but this traffic is just darn slow I won't have time for that! Arrrgh! When are flying cars going to exist!? I need them NOOOW!

I looked at the time and its already 9:00! Our movie marathon was supposed to start at 7! Nggh.. what to do?

W-wait! I remember! I keep those ultra bouncy tires at the trunk! Woohoo~! I was going to use that to get back at those dweebs... but that plan of mine became a failure as soon as I realized that I really don't know what I'll do with tires as a revenge. Well now I know that I failed for a reason cause I never fail!

_(A/n: Don't let her pride fool you! She just got lucky! -^_^-)_

There! All done! Hey, this gives me an idea! I can sell this invention of mine and be filthy rich! And by that, I can definitely use my money to bribe those trolls to leave planet Earth! Wait.. I can possibly inflict danger in everyone's lives because of that. These tires are definitely not a joke. They're superduper bouncy. So there's a tendency that a driver might lose control and land into houses, people, fellow cars...Ah, who cares! As long as I can never see those ruffians, I'm fine! Let everyone die from bouncing tires!

After bouncing my way up to Angy's house, I excitedly took my DVD collection and looked for her in a flash. I went straight to her room and woah.. what kind of tragedy happened here? Forks are sticking up from Angy's bed and some spoons are scattered on the ground. Did she lock herself in here for the past few days? And left all these utensils?

I went closer to touch the spoon in it was sparkly clean. Looks like it was just washed. What happened.. Did.. they... EAT HER!?

I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU, ANGY!

I dashed through the hallway like a predator chasing its prey. I cannot lose her like these! Not when it's MOVIE NIGHT!

As I was approaching the the troll king's room, I saw Angy's body lying down there in front of the door like some corpse.

I rushed towards her and examined her pulse.

Good. She's still alive. Cause I don't know where the remote is. I passed through the living room and the remote wasn't there..

"..Ah.. Jackie...?" Angy has gained consciousness!

"Angy! let's go watch movies!" I squealed as I remembered that the movies that were going to watch has lots of hunks.

"...Can we re-schedule this? I'm so sleepy..." she said as she yawned loudly.

"Whats up with you? You never back down on a movie marathon!" Hmmph! I went through all that trouble of getting away from the cops and destroying a lot of property just to watch you fall asleep!?

"...Brrrhh..Sleepy...what time is it?" she struggled to keep herself awake.

I reached for Iphone and showed her the time.

"W-whaa? How can I be this sleepy that early?" And she yawned once more.

"What exactly happened here? And in your room?"

"...I was...angry.. at..Joey..." THAT MONKEY! He's gonna pay!

"Then!?"

"Because he put a net...filled with...spoons and forks..right above...my bed...but the rope...that was holding the net was already...used and old..so it just fell when the...rope..finally gave out."

"So you got out of bed before the net fell right?" She nodded. Those brats never give up do they!? Well! I'll show them! Well.. right after I watch some movies!

"Hey Angy, do you know where the remote is?"

She didn't respond. I shook her but nothing happened. So I panicked! I can't rest until I watch those movies! I'll go CRAZY!

"ANGY! ANGY! ANGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed as loud as I can.

And to my surprise, the door before us opened and the monkey lord came out.

"YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ANGY! NOW I CAN'T WATCH-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I suddenly felt a little sluggish and confused. I think I inhaled some kind of invisible sleeping gas..

"Go kill yourself already, disgusting old hag. You're being rude to the youth who's sleeping to grow strong and healthy." and he went back to his room to get this paper and then stuck it to the door by firmly placing a knife.

It says... "KILL YOURSELF BEFORE BOTHERING ME."

THAT...little...Arrgh...

And I fell asleep hitting Angy in the head.

I just wanted to know where the remote is...

*cries to sleep*

* * *

And that guys, is what basically happens with Angy and the Pests. w/ Jackie! WAHAHAAH! RANDOM! RANDOM! RANDOM! I really hope it was okay! -^_^- Thank you AGAAAAIIIN! Because.. it just means so much that you took your time from your busy schedule or for your important business, to even read this. TT ^ TT JUST THE THOUGHT OF SOMEONE READING THIS IS ENOUGH! -^_^- You know, you're free to review guys! It would mean a BUNCH! WAHAHAHA! (HADN'T HAD ENOUGH OF 'IT WOULD MEANS') I'm willing to learn and improve! So if you have advices, critiquing to do, please go ahead! -^_^- So, I'm going to eat now! You guys, stay pretty unlike Angy! WAHAHAHAH! SORRY ANGY! IT'S OPPOSITE DAY, DON'T WORRY! WAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! And Stay** RANDOM**! -^_^-


End file.
